Someday
by Le Sharp Stylo
Summary: In the future, a girl's conversation with her grandmother sparks a memory she doesn't want to face. One-shot.


_It was thirty years. And he had come knocking at _her_ door. But otherwise, his prediction had been eerily correct._

~*O*~

The sweet old lady, despite her cancer-ravaged body, had a strong presence about her. She was always joyful. The staff at the exclusive health resort were certain it was due to the ministrations of her devoted granddaughter.

The pair were talking quietly, the granddaughter had apparently had said something to make her grandma laugh. The girl then put her arms around the older woman and kissed her wrinkled cheek. If one looked closely enough, tears might be sighted in the girl's eyes. Eyes that were obviously full of affection for the elderly lady.

_What a fresh young thing,_ the janitor thought to himself. _They don't make 'em like that anymore._ He sighed and went back to scrubbing, while covertly attempting to overhear the conversation.

"…darling, it was really only a matter of time before I became immune to the healing elixir running through your veins. I have only ever wanted to see you find true happiness." The grandma was saying.

"I have had true happiness, mom. I'm only sorry that I couldn't give you little grandkids running around" the girl said half jokingly. To her… not grandma, mother.

"Caroline, you have been my precious light. Promise me you will find him and be happy when I'm gone."

"Mom, you're writing yourself off so quickly?" the girl asked, not quite joking anymore.

"Promise me, Caroline! He had changed before we left… and this life isn't enough for you." The older lady pressed.

"You make it sound like I fell in love with him." The girl huffed, annoyed. "I never loved him."

The older lady held the girl's hand in both of hers and began rubbing it gently. She looked at the girl with a smile so heavy with sadness it had no right to its title.  
"Eventually you would have, Caroline. If he had stayed… if you had gone with him… you would have loved him. Call it a mother's instinct, but somehow I _know_ this."

The girl, Caroline, leaned back in her chair. "I used to hate him. I hated more than I thought anybody could have hated anybody in the history of the world."

"And after what he did? After all these years? Now what do you feel?"

"He has redeeming qualities. "

"Bullcrap, Caroline. I have watched you over the years. Every single one of the relationships you have had, be they human, vampire or wolf, have been the same – dead on arrival. Even Tyler wasn't enough."

"I was attracted to him. He was exciting and made me feel special and powerful and beautiful. Like a lioness. Happy?" she whispered.

The older woman looked earnestly into the girl's eyes. "Not until my daughter is. Please give me this last wish. Find him. Be happy with him. Love him."

"Okay. I promise you I'll find him."

Liz Forbes had died the next day. When nightfall came, the resort grew unbearable. She had to escape the claustrophobic walls, the eternity that promised loneliness and despair stretching farther than she could imagine. She ran as far as she could, finding herself in a dense forest with few animals. She began screaming. Then sobbing. Eventually she slid to the damp ground with her back to a towering oak and started breathing normally. _It's going to be okay. I'm okay. I love mom, but she's gone, but I'm going to be fine._

In her grief stricken haze, Caroline had missed the unmistakable scent of hybrid lingering nearby. All of the sudden, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in twenty-nine years.

"I'm sorry, love. Your mother was a good woman."

Klaus.

.

.

.

A/N This is a two-shot - sorry about the lack of Klaus & Caroline action in this first chapter. I realized that I struggle writing non-stilted, non-awkward dialogue, so any criticism (constructive or otherwise) and/or tips would be most lovely. :) And while your at it, you can always leave your opinions on my little Klaus & Caroline piece called "Weakness." Alright, I'm finished with the shameless self promotion. Thank you for reading!


End file.
